


Ill

by Dragonmad



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmad/pseuds/Dragonmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-AWE.<br/>Jack's got a cold. And everyone's paying for it. Meaning, mainly Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Huddled under three blankets, Jack gave a long rattling cough, hunched over, groaning and sniffling in misery. Everything hurt, his throat hurt, his nose hurt, his lips hurt, his eyes were watering. Christ on a cross, even his brain hurt! Apparently, that _was_ possible.

Cursing internally at the ridiculous weather patterns of the Caribbean - rain, rain, rain! And then, just for a change, MORE rain! _And_ it wasn't even hurricane season! -  Jack tried desperately to breathe normally through his nose. The result was an ugly  resounding raspy sound. Jack coughed, wincing as it made his eyes water.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to do that?!"

Jack looked up from his nest of blankets and pillows and blinked owlishly at Will, giving a small sniff as he did so.

Will sighed, and gave an exaggerated eye-roll. Stomping over to the bed that housed the downed captain, he held out his hand. "Here, chew on this. It'll help your sore throat."

Jack blinked again at the small yellow cube being offered to him. "Wha' is it?" he poked it suspiciously with a bejeweled finger.

Will heaved another heavy sigh. His patience was wearing exceedingly thin. Jack made an absolutely _horrible_ patient. Demanding, immature, emotional, arrogant and more stubborn than a donkey! He'd run the crew absolutely ragged with his ridiculous orders and driven them to the brink of insanity with his ridiculous attitude.  

"Just eat it!"

Jack pouted but took the cube, cautiously putting it in his mouth. Within what seemed like a second, he spat it back in, coughing and gagging.

"UGH! That's AWFUL! " more spitting and face pulling. "What the bleedin' hell do you think your doin' whelp?! Tryin' to kill me?!"

Will let out and exasperated huff, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. "For god's sake! Stop being so melodramatic! It's only ginger!"

"It's a five times blasted, bedamned, noxious, nasty, scurvy-ridden _weed_ is what it is!!! Poison! I've been bloody poisoned!"

"Root, Jack." 

A devillish grin lit Jack's countenance. "Well... if you insist love!"

"I mean't the ginger!!!"

A disappointed, "Oh." and a sulking pout.

Will pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to fifty. He figured he better count longer as he didn't know any languages other than English to count to once he reached ten.

"Rum! Rum will make me feel better!"

Even the very thought of patience was discarded at that. "No! Jack, we've _had_ this conversation! Rum will _not_ make you better!"

"O' course it will, Will!" Jack let out a rather childish giggle at his wit. Will, meanwhile, was trying to resist the impulse to drive his head against the bulkhead, repeatedly.  "Rum solves all o' life's problems!"

"And cause's most of them too!" Will snapped.

Jack cocked his head to the side in thought, then gave an off-hand shrug. "True enough. But consider the morale boost it'll give me eh? Now _that's_ good for my health!"

Will let out his breath slowly.

Jack's eyes glittered at him hopefully. "Likely good for you too! Ye have the air of a man at the end o' his tether, so to speak."

Will eye's shifted upwards, glittering dangerously. "You have _no_ , idea."

Jack gulped audibly, then winced as it hurt his throat. Pouting some more, Jack looked at Will pitifully, rubbing his throat as he did so. "Ow."

Another eye-roll. "Oh, fine! Move over!"

A golden grin lit Jack's face and he shifted over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AAAAAAAAAACHOO!"  
   
Jack winced at the loud noise. "Don' like the sound o' that!" A cool hand pressed against Will's fevered face.

Jack frowned at the boy, who sniffled miserably.

Liquid pools of brown glanced at him hopefully from under lowered lashes. "...Jack?"

"Mmmm?"

The slightest hint of a pout. "Can you get me some stew?"

  
The End.


End file.
